Forever will stay
by valalight
Summary: Renesmee’s forgotten her past, and come to accept her present life, but the Cullen’s and Jacob haven’t forgotten her, and haven’t given up on the search. Who stole Nessie away from her family, and why has she forgotten?
1. never forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight or any of its characters. They All belong to Stephanie Meyer and you should know that by now. (If not, shame on you)

*The opening sequence is part of the song 'Once upon a December' from the FOX animated movie Anastasia

**Summery:** Renesmee's forgotten her past, and come to accept her present life, but the Cullen's and Jacob haven't forgotten her, and haven't given up on the search. Who stole Nessie away from her family, and why has she forgotten?

**Info:** I will use limited OC usage (except when needed), and never put the characters 'Out Of Character'. This is NOT an AU. They are all vampire (well the ones who are suppose to be are), and I will try my hardest to please you (the reader)

-**SPOILER ALERT**- If you have not read up to Breaking Dawn, do not read this story.

(_More Authors Note after Story_)

* * *

-

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

-

**-Forever will stay-**

When I dream, I see visions of a past I don't remember. Like looking through a window that's been frosted over; I see and hear glimpses of what I once knew; a broken lullaby sung by a perfect voice, the smile of a man I don't remember meeting, the feeling of cold skin against mine. I remember these things and yet I remember nothing.

I don't know much about myself, what I am, who I was, what I will become. These things are a mystery to me. And as far as I can see, will remain.

But, I know who I am. I know what I believe in. And I know what I stand against.

I am me.

And forever will stay this way.

-**Chapter one**: (_never_) forgotten-

_(USA east coast)_

Dr. Sheppard, the teacher for eleventh and twelfth grade creative writing sat silently reading over the essays he had assigned a few weeks back. It was the beginning of winter break and he decided to get the grading out of the way before He went on vacation with his wife and youngest son.

"Oh god not another one" he mumble to himself as he took a new paper in hand reading the opening sentence. It wasn't that the student had anything grammatically incorrect, or had strayed from topic, but all of the papers seemed to be repeating the same things over and over.

"My first memory is my mother teaching me how to dance", "my first memory is of learning how to tie my shoes", "My first memory is my parent singing me a lullaby"

"Maybe I should let them choose their own topics." He murmured to himself as he wrote down a grade on the paper with a red ink pen.

The next paper in the stack didn't stand out. The title page didn't show any difference form the other twenty papers he had already graded, and the title was still the generic one he had assigned. But as he started to read the paper something became very clear to him.

This girl was different.

-

_By-Nezz Jenkins_

_Title-My first memory_

_My first memory is of realizing I couldn't remember._

_I stood alone in the street, looking around at the scenery realizing none of it was familiar. 'where am I?' was my first thought. The road was empty, not a single life to reassure me I wasn't alone. I remember looking up to the autumn sky, seeing the clear stars and for some reason crying. 'Why was I crying?' It seemed all the thoughts I had were questions; 'what's happening?', 'who brought me here?', 'where do I belong?'. I had no answers though, no memory to comfort me, no vision of past events to confirm or deny what I feared. I was completely and utterly alone. It was only after the revelation the tears stopped. I realized it was useless. What was the point in crying if no one was there to comfort you? It was only me. Alone. Forgotten._

_After that, all of my memories are crystal clear. Every word, every action, every thought captured in my mind for eternity. My guardian says it's my brains way of compensating for what I've lost. He says my conscious is so terrified of forgetting once again that it grabs on to every memory and never let's go. I don't know if there's any truth in his words, and to be honest, I don't care. I don't know what made me this way. I don't know why I'm in this situation. All I know is who I am now. The being I once was is a mystery to me, and I've come to accept that fact. We have to move on in our lives. Leave the past where it belongs, and continue walking forward. There's no use turning around, trying to decode hidden messages. We are here now. And that is what matters._

_My amnesia of the past is a burden I've come to accept. Its part of who I am. What makes me 'me'. In some odd aspect I'm grateful for it. Without it I wouldn't be who I am today. I would be a much different being, one I can't even began to comprehend._

_I write these things, and yet some contradictory part of me still wishes, still hopes, with more passion then I've ever felt for anything, that I could remember. I wish that I could have told you such things as; 'my mother taught me how to swim', or that 'my father use to sing me to sleep' But I can't. I have no memory of my life before. And I probably never will. As of now I only have my future and my present. But as time passes a new 'past' will emerge, and hopefully my mind will no longer desperately wish for what it no longer knows._

_My first memories are an unimportant and yet defining part in my life. They've helped shape who I am and I couldn't imagine myself any differently. I suppose I could say my first memory is of my birth. For it was that moment, when I realized I couldn't remember, that my life began. And isn't that what birth is? The beginning of who you are. I can't remember my parents, my family, my friends or my care givers, but that doesn't matter any more. I am a new person; with a separate birth, and a separate life._

- - -

_(USA west coast)_

Six Years. . .

Six years of not knowing.

Six years of waiting, searching, longing, and hoping.

Six long intolerable years since she disappeared. My daughter. My Renesmee.

"Bella" I heard Edward say in a soft voice from across the room. We were in a hotel not far from Phoenix, yet again visiting the place it had all happened. Charlie was in the bedroom sleeping restlessly while we stayed in the living room. I could hear him toss and turn in his sleep. He would find no rest this night. How could he? We weren't very far from where 'she' disappeared.

"I was thinking we should next head To Italy. It's been five years since we've checked there. Maybe. . ." His voice drifted off. We learned long ago not to say those words 'we'll find her'. At first it was all we could say. 'We'll find her, we will find Renesmee' but as the years passed, those words became like toxin. A hopeless battle we could never hope to win.

"where's Rose and Em?" I asked trying to shake my thoughts from despair. Edward looked in to my eyes, knowing the pain hidden with in them. We were so happy before. So blissful in our own little "happily ever after" we never thought it could end so drastically. All with the disappearance of the one child we all loved so much. Our Renesmee.

"Near New York heading North West. There planning on meeting Tanya, Kate and Garret near Alaska." As he spoke his eyes wondered to the open window looking out across the desert horizon. The sun completely set.

"And Carlisle and Esme are still in China." I spoke softly in barely more than a breath. It had been so long since we were all together. All of the family in the same house, all together and happy.

Six years.

Sex torturous years.

"Come love." Edward whispered as he gently touched my shoulder leading me out of the hotel room.

"Lets go search." Those words had become so engraved in our vocabulary these past Six years. Always searching, always hoping.

I would never give up though. I would knock for an eternity on this door which would never open. All for the purpose of finding her. My little girl. My perfect little girl, whom I would never forget.

As we made our way out of the Hotel, my cell phone began to vibrate.

"hello?" I answered it without even checking to see who was calling.

"bells? I think I felt her!" the frantic voice of Jacob spoke through the phone.

"Felt her? What direction?" I spoke so fast I'm surprised he could understand me.

"I'm back at home, it came from the east. . .who we got over there?" It was odd, With Jacobs Imprinting on her, he should have been able to feel her where ever she was, In what ever direction she lay. But what ever took her hid her well. Not even his 'senses' could help us find her. We were blind in our searches.

"Alice and Jazz are in London. Rose and Em are near New York heading a little bit more north than where you are now". He had felt her . . . she lay in the east, we didn't know how far away but she was there. She was still alive. If my heart still beat, it would have pounded in my chest in excitement. She wasn't 'gone' there was still a chance of seeing her at least one more time.

"the Doc and Esme still in China looking?" his voiced had calmed down a bit. He knew we would all drop what ever we were doing instantly to head towards the direction he felt, all in hopes of finding our girl.

"yeah. I'll send Charlie Back up to Fork's, and we'll start heading that direction." I spoke calmly, yet with a fast pace.

"yeah. . . " was all he said before hanging up.

It's been six years since we began our frantic search. How have we not found her yet? No matter the case, I would never stop looking. I would never forget.

* * *

**AN:** Yay, I'm done with chapter one! I was going to write more but felt that this was a good stopping place. So if you haven't figured it out yet (in which case I'm disappointed in you) 'Nezz' Is Renesmee.

I don't think the teach is going to have a major role in the story, so not unless you want more of him, don't expect to see him hanging around.

Originally this was a harry potter crossover, but I realized it's been so long since I read the books I couldn't write accurately about the event or characters. So instead it's just a normal non-crossover Twilight Fic.

I'm not joking when I say that reader feed back is what drives me on to write, so please leave a review and I will do my best to respond to you in one way or another.

Thank you so much for putting up with my shenanigans

--valalight


	2. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight or any of its characters. They All belong to Stephanie Meyer and you should know that by now. (If not, shame on you)

_Opening song:_ 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

_Lullaby:_ 'you'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins from Disney's 'Tarzan' (I rock the cartoon soundtrack songs cause I'm cool like that)

**About the song I use for this fanficiton:**

These songs are the mood for each chapter. This one has two, 'you'll be in my heart' , and 'my Immortal'

I would suggest listening to them to get a better feel for it.

Authors Note at end of story

* * *

**-Forever will stay-**

**Chapter two:** _haunted_

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face, it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice, it's chased away  
all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

-

**_(USA west Coast, Nezz's POV)_**

It was the night before winter break ended, and I found my self in bed wondering what to do next.

An odd part of me didn't want to stay in this house any longer. I wanted to run to some unknown destination and scream my head off. While another part of me wanted to roll over and go to sleep.

I knew I wasn't going to run anywhere, so the opposing argument yielded and I found my self slowly drifting off to sleep.

As I slept I dreamt.

It was the same dream that haunted me for years.

I lie sleeping in someone's arms. There cool breath tickling the top of my head as the sang to me a song.

A song that's stayed with me these past six years.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_"

The words to the lullaby were sung softly as I was rocked in the arms of a strong man, His grip cold and gentle. A mixture that made me feel safe.

In my imagination it's my father who does so, even though I have no memory to back it up.

It comforts me to think of myself having a loving family, a loving father.

The men who raise me now are just so cold. I love them and yet apart of me fear's them. I have nothing to back up the fear. They've been nothing but kind to me, but my mind still tells me 'be careful'.

I try to ignore that part of myself. The scared, paranoid sub-conscious telling me to run, beckoning me to find another place to call home.

I have a good life. I have to keep telling my self that.

'I'm safe'

'I belong here'

For some reason I wake from my sleep crying. The melancholy feeling staying with me through the morning and rest of the day.

I try to tell myself I'm happy.

I try to convince my self I'm better off.

But I can't help but feel haunted by these lost memories.

**_(USA, west coast. Jacobs POV)_**

Drifting.

That's what I've been for these past six years. Drifting in this endless ocean with out anything to hold on to. No life jacket, no boat, no land, Just me alone; drifting and lost.

I spend my days hoping; hoping for a glance of her, for the fragrance of her, even the mere presence of her. And yet each day goes by with out the slightest hint of her. Once in a blue moon I can felt her though. A sudden pull to the place in the world where she's being hidden. It changes every time I feel it. Form the north, the south, the east, the west. Whoever stole her- whoever keeps her, hides her well.

When she first disappeared I was broken to say the least. Rage at the culprit fueled me while sorrow for her missing drained me. I was a mess. Completely lost in this word. I ran endlessly for months blindly trying to find her scent, the trail that led to her, but all of it was in vain. Not one track led to her. And without her everything was meaningless.

The vampire Jasper couldn't be in the same room as me. Bella said it was because I was to "depressing" for him, even though she felt the same. She and Edward were just as broke as I. And to an extent the rest of the Cullen's were too. They all felt the pain Neisse's disappearance brought. She was everything, and with her gone, nothing was the same.

Each day without her is like an eternity alone. And each day a part of me breaks off.

It's been Six years, and I feel like there's nothing of myself left of me.

No more Jacob Black.

Only a broken soul, trying to find its meaning and reason for existence.

But today, I felt her.

For a split second it was there. A warm pull towards the east. In the direction where I would find her.

It was only a moment, but within that time frame, I felt whole once more. For that one second I held a place in this world. I was no longer drifting.

A moment later it was gone and I was left wondering again, but I knew where to head now. I had direction.

I wanted to run that second to where she lay, but I knew I had the responsibility to her parents. Bella would never forgive me if I withheld this information from her.

After exchanging information with her I wrote a sloppy note to my dad saying goodbye, and bolted out of the door heading towards the forest.

As soon as I changed I heard Leah and Seth fighting in our group mind

"I don't want to hear it!" Leah's voice screamed in my head

"Then don't listen Ms. Prude" Seth's voice echoed back.

"Oh Jake!" Both of their voice said in shock.

I let my memories recap everything as I ran east, towards Renesmee.

Seth flinched at my pain.

"What me to follow?" he asked.

I had to admit the kid was loyal.

"I'm not a kid, old man" he talked back. And it was true. He was a good man. A good friend.

"I know, come if you want. I won't be much company" I hadn't been for the past six years, but that hadn't stopped him once. Every time I felt her, every time I ran without direction Seth was there to run beside me. He was truly a good man.

"pfft, I'm just getting away from Leah" his mind joked, poking fun at his sister who was still listening.

"I'm the one who should be wanting to get away from you. I don't want to here about your sick sexual fantasies about 'what's-her-name' " her voice wasn't bitter or angry- disgusted, yes. But not the angry Leah we use to know.

"Like I want to hear about you and Mike! Yuck!" Seth's voice range crystal clear in my head as I ran, like background music turned on high.

Neither of them had imprinted, but both of them were happy with there 'partners'.

I normally stayed out of it though. Seeing them so. . . happy, made me remember Neisse.

"Sorry Jake" Seth softly apologized hearing my thoughts.

We ran in silence from then on. Running with all our might, the earth beneath us flying by at amazing speeds, and yet no where near fast enough.

I didn't know how far to run or the exact location, but I knew I had to run as fast as I could. Because running was all I could do in hopes of finding 'her'.

* * *

Short chapter is short. . . Sorry.

And yes. I did make the paring of Leah and Mike ^__^

Screw team Jacob and team Edward.

I'M ON TEAM MIKE NEWTON!

Lawl.

**Review responses:**

PearlAngel16: I never thought of it as sad. . .but your right, it is :/

Team Edwacob lover of both: your wish is my command.

_I love long lengthy reviews, please tell me what you like/dislike about it so far and Please let me know what you hope to happen in the future. I already know how it's going to end, but I would LOVE to hear your opinions! (I may take them in to consideration.)_


	3. Found

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight or any of its characters. They All belong to Stephanie Meyer and you should know that by now. (If not, shame on you)

Song in opening is 'I'm with you' by Avril.

**

* * *

**

**-Forever will stay-**

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Tryin to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I...  
I'm with you._

**Chapter Three: Found**

_(Six years ago)_

Not a single thought ran through my head as I slowly opened my eyes. The sight that met me was a distorted view of a street at night. The road I lay against was damp and had the faint smell of cigarettes and oil. I closed my eyes tight trying to wake from what was surely a dream, but when I opened them again I was still in the same location.

'This is wrong' I thought.

I tired to think back to what had happened before, but to my surprise no memories came to me. In confusion I lifted my self off of the damp pavement. The glow from the street lamp overhead illuminating the debris surrounding me. I didn't know much, but I knew I was in a place I did not belong.

'where am I?' my thoughts asked. But I never got my answer, only more questions filled my mind.

'where do I belong?' I couldn't remember.

I wanted to be taken home, but to my dismay I couldn't remember where that was, or if I had one.

I wanted my parents, but I didn't know who they were, or if they lived.

I was alone, and scared. I couldn't remember much of anything. But I knew the place I was at, was not the place I belonged. But where did I belong? I belonged somewhere, right?

I started to cry as the loneliness and confusion set in. I was so lost and scared.

I wanted someone to find me. I wanted answers. And I wanted to be at the place I belonged.

I sat on the pavement, not a single car in sight, crying, for what seemed like an eternity.

No one came for me. . . I was left alone. There was no one to comfort me or keep me safe. There was no use in crying.

With reluctance I stood and dried my eyes.

If I didn't belong there, then it was up to me to move and find the place I did belong.

I walked slowly, surveying my surroundings. Small worn down houses surrounded the street, all of them, seemingly abandoned and bordered up. Not the appropriate environment for a child at night.

Yes, I was a child. . .I knew this much. But my age was at a loss to me.

What about my name?

Did I have a name?

I stopped walking and closed my eyes trying to concentrate. Every time I tried to remember an aspect of my life, a black shadowy fog clouded the visions, blocking me from my past.

But part of a word made it through the darkness I tried desperately to remember.

"Ness-" I could faintly hear the words from a husky male voice. A warm voice witch placed comfort within me.

So was that my name? Ness? For some reason it seemed off, as if I were mispronouncing it within my mind. Nezz? Was that it?

I was concentrating so hard I never even heard the foot steps of two figures coming close to me.

There scents were sweet, like flowers. They were like me. . . vampire.

Yes, that's right. I wasn't human. . . I was closer to 'vampire'.

"Hello" a gentle voice range from behind me. It was soft, like slow music.

With a jump I turned around. The owner of the voice was knelt down to my level. He looked at me with gentle caring eyes- gold eyes. His hair was strikingly blond, medium length and hanging loosely around his face.

"my name is Collin." His voice calmed me. I wasn't alone anymore.

"-and this is Darren" he continued looking up to the man next to him. It was only then I looked up to the second stranger. He was very tall and lean. Dark red hair framing his perfect face.

"Hello" he said in a silent voice. His red eyes staring down to me.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"What can I call you?" Collin asked kindly. His smile comforted me.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. What was my name?

"Nezz" I answered uncertainly.

Collin smiled gently at my reply "That's a beautiful name, Nezz. Do you have someplace you need to go?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to answer. I knew that I had to be somewhere other than here but I didn't know where. Instinctively I reached out my hand to his face, putting my thoughts within his. Showing him images of me waking up alone and scared.

He didn't seem shocked or scared. He simply looked at me with sympathy. "Would you like to come to my home? We have a bed you can sleep in, and you must be hungry. . ."

For the first time that night I had hope. This man Collin and his mysterious companion Darren were kind enough to take pity on me and offer me a 'home'.

I stayed with them from then on. They became my family, my support, and the people I depended on.

So why is it. . .That late at night when I lay down to sleep, I get the sudden urge to run as far away as I can from them?

_**(**Present, Edwards POV**)**_

It's amazing how time changes everything.

Less than ten years ago I was living my 'life' with no purpose. I was 'alone'.

Nine years ago I met the love of my existence. I had a 'lover'.

Seven years ago I became a father and to my amazement, found another soul who I loved just as much as Bella. I had a 'family'.

And six years ago, it all broke. My family was shattered.

The day Renesmee was taken from us was the day I felt I could no longer go on. It was the same dreadful feeling that filled my soul when I thought Bella had killed herself so many years before.

Our daughter was missing. . . My daughter was missing.

My Neisse.

But I had to keep strong for Bella. Just as she had to keep strong for me.

As soon as we realized she was gone, we instantly split up searching for her. All Nine of us, including Jacob. We searched non stop for months, till we came to the realization that we may NOT find her.

But Bella pulled us through. She was determined.

She would search for an eternity for our little girl.

We now flew in a plane towards DC In hopes of finding some trace of her farther East. Jacob said it was in that direction but we had no idea how far. We were sill blind in our searches.

"This time. . . " Bella said softly as she squeezed my hand, staring in to my eyes.

"yes." I agreed.

It had become a ritualistic vow we would make every time we got a lead to her whereabouts.

'_This time we will find her'_

The flight continued in silence. The rest of the passengers in deep sleep, as me and Bella stared absently at the scenery, both deep in thought.

I tried to block out the thoughts of the people around me, but the man sitting in the seat behind me had a very 'loud' inner voice.

'Another semester of mediocre writing . . . joy' his thoughts were sarcastic.

From listening to his thoughts from before I had already determined he was a teacher of high school.

'I have to remember to talk to Nezz Jenkins though . . . with some training she could be a decent writer.'

Hs thoughts were nothing special, but for some reason I kept listening.

'I have to admit though . . . the kids good looking.' In his mind an image of the girl 'Nezz' popped up.

I stopped breathing and gripped my chair, The girl. . .

She had medium length wavy auburn hair and Dark brown chocolate eyes. . . Bella's eyes. . .

* * *

**Authors note:**

Yay for new chapter! I'm s happy with how this one turned out ^__^

THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! You made me very happy.

And About the team Mike Newton thing. . .that's kind of a inside joke between me and my friends. . . It's a joke on the fight "TEAM EDDY!" vs."TEAM JAKE!"

**-Review responses-**

**lilvampiregirl13:** Thank you for reading! If you wanna know your just gonna have to stick with the story and find out!

**PearlAngel16:** I hope I didn't disappoint.

**lovethetwilightgurl11:** you made me very happy with your long review! I was so excited that you like it so much! And Yes, Anastasia is the best movie ever ^__^

**caww:** Seth is one of the best characters in twilight, I wasn't planning on having him in here, he just kinda popped up o.0


	4. Discovered

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight or any of its characters. They All belong to Stephanie Meyer and you should know that by now. (If not, shame on you)

Song is "**Journey To The Past" **from _Anastasia_

* * *

**-Forever will stay-**

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey ... to the past._

**Chapter Four: Discovered**

I awoke from my sleep with a groan. I only had four hours of sleep and wanted more, but the alarm next to my bed went off prevented any such thing. With a sigh I sat up and looked around me. From underneath the door a steady stream of light peered in. From my position I could hear the conversation being held elsewhere in the house. Darren was talking to Collin about 'relocating'.  
"Again?!" I said rather annoyed, knowing that they would here my remark.  
"Yes, Nezz, now get dressed." Darren's voice was stern and yet nonchalant.  
Without anymore complaint I turned on my light and found suitable cloths for school, A sleeveless knee length light blue dress and a pair of sandals. I would have to remember to grab a sweater before I left the house. Even though the cold didn't bother me, people would be shocked if I showed up to school not wearing any winter coverings. I never did like wearing ragged cloths or baggy pants. For some reason or another I always enjoyed dressing in neat, feminine clothes. Nothing like what most of the girls in my school wore.  
Looking in the mirror I sighed and gave myself one final look over. My hair was being held back in a pony tail today, my bangs coving half of my forehead. 'good enough' I thought before I left my room.  
"Don't you look gorgeous" Collin said in a gentle smooth voice from behind me. I turned to look at him and smiled. He was always so kind to me, so chevalier.  
"Thanks" I said smiling  
"Don't worry about Darren, you know how he is" he said still smiling, his golden eyes peering in to mine.  
"Yeah, but we just moved here. I just started to like it." I said complaining. It seemed as if we moved every few months or so.  
"I'll talk to him. Your ageing has slowed down quite a bit. In my opinion, you're as old as your going to get. I don't think moving now will be necessary"  
I inwardly groaned at the thought of this being as old as I would get. Would I really be stuck as a teenager for all of my existence?  
"Yeah." I said softly walking past him to the living room.

I walked to school slowly. The crunching of the earth beneath my feet was comforting me in an odd way. It was so quiet and surreal this early in the morning, it gave me plenty of time to think.  
On this morning Collin was on my mind. Even though I had been living with him for the past six years I still knew little to nothing about his past. I knew he was like me, a 'vegetarian' vampire (unlike Darren) and that he was changed many, many years ago. I had the suspicion that in his human life he had children, but never dared question him on the matter. Whenever I did question him about his past life he seemed to grow distant.  
One aspect of Him I never questioned was his love for me. I knew he cared for me. I knew he admired me. To him, I was a daughter he had to take care of, a daughter he had to love.  
But to me, he was never a father. He acted as one, I treated him as one, but I never loved him as one.  
He was just Collin.  
The space in my heart reserved for my parents had already been filled. I don't know by who, and I can't remember them, but I remember the love I felt. And maybe that is why I could never think of Collin as a parental figure. I didn't love him as a child would their parent. I didn't love him like I loved the mysterious figures always on the border of my memories.  
Before I could think any further I was already at my school, the yellow buses dumping off hordes of kids in front of it.  
"Nezzy!" I heard a female voice yell. In the distance I could see my friend Jill waving at me like a lunatic. With a smile I hurried over to her.  
"Oh baby, how I missed you" she said in a joking manner as she hugged me. I held my breath as she did so. Last thing I needed was to be tempted by the blood of a friend.  
"So did you see them?" She asked me, as she brushed her short burgundy hair out of her face.  
"Who?" I asked without a thought.  
"The transfers. Mrs. Dudley says it was a really last minute enrolment. Done in a really rushed manner" Jill continued looking past me trying to search though the student body for something in particular.  
"Wait, do you talk to the staff in your free time?" I asked laughing at her.  
"I came in early to take a Latin test, and she told me then. And all I got to say is 'wow!' I saw them when they arrived and they are HAWT! I wonder of the girl is gay?" I giggled at Jill and her pondering the sexuality of the new students  
"Jill, anyone would turn gay for you" I stated, but before I could get a response from her, she yelped and pointed in the direction of the parking lot.  
"There they are! Tell me she doesn't have the perfect body!" She said excited.  
Following her gaze I saw them.  
I knew instantly what they were.  
They were like me. Vampire.  
And I could see their eyes perfectly. They were gold, like Collin's.  
I stopped breathing as I looked at them. Our eyes meeting.  
I had met few other vampires in our travels. And always they were nomadic, 'normal' vampires who fed on humans.  
I inhaled deeply and took in their scents. As I did so something awoke within me. Some emotion filled part of me that longed for the answers to my past. And for some unknown reason I started to cry.  
"Nezz?" I heard the instantly sympathetic voice of my friend from beside me "Are you ok?"  
I turned to meet her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-" I didn't have to continue. Jill put her arms around me and led me to the women's restroom.  
I was silent as we stood in the empty tiled room.  
"Was it the new kids?" she asked, her voice low and caring.  
"No, probably just PMS" I said making something up. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that from somewhere in my past I recognized the scents of the new 'transfer kids'.  
"You should just skip on days like that, like I do." She responded.

We continued to talk to each other till the bell for class rang. I wiped my eyes and made my way to class.  
My chest tightened as I approached the room. I could tell that they were close by.  
Entering the room I instantly saw them. They were standing next to the teacher's desk. Automatically their eyes were on me. The look on their faces was an excited hesitation.

I took my seat and took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Ok, Ok, settle down. Today we have two new students." The teacher said as she walked up to the front of the class.  
"Miss. Bella Swan, and Mr. Edward Cullen" the class gawked at them. They were beautiful.  
As I looked upon them, the thoughts in my mind swirled.  
'Why do they seem so familiar?'  
'Why are they here?'  
'Why does my heart ache when I look at their faces?'  
But mostly I wondered if they knew me.  
I wondered if they knew the identity I lost so many years ago.

"Ok, you two can take a seat next to Kelly in the back" the teacher said pointing to a blond girl in the back of the class who sat hunched over, scribbling in her notebook. As the two walked past me to take their seats, their eyes never left mine.  
Were they just shocked to find me here? Had they ever saw a being like me before? Was it simply the fact I was a half vampire that made me so fascinating to them?

I was so distracted the whole class period I hadn't heard a single word the teacher had said.  
As soon as the bell rang I found myself making a dash for the door. I hadn't realized it, but sometime during the hour of class I stopped breathing.  
I immediately made my ways for one of the school's exists. I didn't care if it would be counted as 'ditching' I need to get fresh air. I needed to clear my mind.

I inhaled deeply, the sweet scent of the blood of the humans mixing with the smell of winter. It was such an intoxicating aroma.  
I took several long deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. But my attempts were crushed when from behind me the door open and two figures stepped out. It was the vampires. The ones who seemed so familiar and yet so distant.  
I turned to face them. The look on the girls face was one of joy and excitement.  
"Renessmee" the boy, Edward muttered softly in an almost worshiping tone.  
I turned to look at him and for a second it felt as if I had my memory back. For a second I felt 'whole'.  
In carefully planned words I said slowly  
"How do you know me?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello! Sorry for not updating but I lost my writing program on my computer ;-;

I hadn't realized I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger 0_o

Fun facts about this chapter:

_-Edward was slightly amused when he heard Jill thinking sexual things about his wife._

_-Kelly was scribbling penises in her notebook in the back of the class. Bella looked over her shoulder and was creeped out._

_-Nezz (Renessmee) forgot her backpack that morning ;-;_

_-the homeroom teacher was staring (intensely) at Edwards butt when he walked to his seat_

No review responses this chapter (sorry)

**But reviewing does help me have motivation to write, so please let me know what you think and what you hope happens ^__^**


	5. Anticipation

Song used at the beginning is "Call me Call me" sung by Steve Conte. From the anime 'cowboy bebop'

* * *

'I close my eyes and I keep seeing things:  
Rainbow waterfalls,  
Sunny liquid dreams.  
Confusion creeps inside me rainin' down;  
Got to get to you,  
But I don't know how

Call me, call me,  
Let me know it's all right.  
Call me, call me,  
Don'cha think it's 'bout time

Please won't you call and...

Ease my mind?  
Reasons... for me to find you.  
Peace of mind  
What can I do...  
...to get me to you'

_-Bella's POV-_

For the fifth time that night we searched the city for any traces of other vampires, only to come up with nothing. My hope was beginning to fade. I had been so sure that this time was it. I was so sure that Edward had seen a vision of our daughter in the mind of that man. . . but now I was beginning to doubt.

Our daughters scent wasn't here.

"We should still enroll and see what we can find out." Edward said as he put his arm around my waist.

I looked up to his face to see a faint smile. Something that has been almost non existent for the past six years.

Obviously he still had hope in this lead.

"Edward. . . her scents not here. It was probably just a girl who looks like her." For some reason I felt so tired. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"no." he stated simply. As he pulled away from me and looked in to my eyes.

"It was her. It was Renesemee."

"How can you be so sure?" I said back softly.

"We've been searching her for six years and haven't caught her scent once. But Jacob on occasion can briefly still feel her. She _is_ out there. She's just being hidden. Perhaps it's an ability to 'shield scents' that's hiding her."

With out saying a word I pulled him close and placed my head upon his chest, hoping that he was right.

-

_-Jacobs POV-_

I wanted to run as far as my legs could take me, I wanted to feel the wind on my face and see the world fly by me at amazing speeds, but instead I find myself on an airplane. Sitting most uncomfortably next to some stranger who insisted on commenting on every action the Middle Eastern man sitting two rows over made. I rolled my eyes at the ignorance of the man. If it was any other time I would have told him off. I would have told him that I was probably the most dangerous thing in this plane. . . But today I was in a surprisingly good mood. Today I had gotten the news that Edward had got a lead. That he had seen Nessie in the mind of a school teacher.

I hated flying, But this was all for 'her'

This was All for Renesemee.

I would run across countries and swim across oceans all in hopes of finding her. (But the Cullen's insisted the flying was faster)

It still surprised me how familiar I had gotten with the Cullen's. But how could you not become close to the family of the one thing you love most in the world?

-

_-Renesemee's POV-_

I stared deeply in to the eyes of the two people in front of me waiting for a reply. The air seemed to grow still and the once hectic noise coming from the inside of the school seemed to quite. As the silence between us progressed I began to notice things about these two 'strangers'. The way the women stood slightly leaning toward the man, there hands grasped together tightly. I noticed the color of the man's hair and how it reflected my own. And I notice how eerily familiar these people seemed. And how there presence seemed to fit perfectly within my world, As if they had been here all this time and I just couldn't see.

The woman was the first to speak "You don't remember?" her voice was silent and filled with sorrow. "You don't remember us at all?"

As she spoke I felt a great chasm within me began to fill with lost emotion and unfamiliar memories.

Her voice broke something within me. I could feel, I could hear, and I could see her in my memory but I couldn't place her. I couldn't place a name or a tile to which she belonged, but I knew she was something. I knew that with her I belonged.

"You do belong with us" the man spoke as if he knew my train of thought.

I wanted answers. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know how I knew these people and most of all I wanted to know who I was.

Without hesitation I reached forward and placed my hand upon cheek of the women, placing within her my thoughts and questions.

I showed her the broken memories I had of her. The lost lullaby I heard in my dreams and fragments of speech I could hear spoken but not knowing to whom they belonged.

I showed her how lost I truly was.

Her response was a simple one, spoken in a voice that brought a strange comfort to me

"It's ok. We're here now." She said in a soft smile.

I spoke then, almost on instinct,

"I've waited for you".

* * *

Authors note: sorry for not updating faster. A lot of shit has been happening at my house . . . witch will no longer be my house since we are being forced to move out (ugh). damn economic situations. . .but don't feel sorry for me or anything, everything happens for a reason.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise next chapter will be longer and have more in it. This is kinda just filling in some of the minor gaps.

I actually took out a part with Jacob on the plane cause it seemed to OOC.

Thank you for all of my reviews. Without you I am nothing.

Your words inspire me to write, and reassure me that someone out there is listening ^__^

Now this is a major part for YOU to decide what YOU want to happen. In most of my stories I have a general idea about what I want happen up until a certain point (and this point is coming mighty fast) so I need YOU to tell me what you want to happen. This will give me ideas and inspire me to write more frequently.


	6. Family

**Authors Note:** ohmahgoodness! an update? blasphemy!  
Anyway, sorry for not updating in such a long time. but life happened and writing took the backseat. Its a short chapter, but its better then not updating at all.  
This fic is more emotional then anything else.  
You will be kinds confused about Collin, but it will make since soon.

If you have any questions/suggestions, leave a comment.

* * *

love is a word so small  
let it fill up 'til i can't see at all  
i want to be blind, only my hands to guide me  
bring all of you inside me

city fast asleep  
lights hum in the gray  
like her breathing will someday

strangest beauty cries  
one and one, by and by  
now three of us here lie  
love for one so small  
come fill me up 'til i can't see at all

_~Now Three_ - Vienna Teng

When she was younger, Nezz asked what motivated me to take her in. It was nighttime, and I was tucking her in to bed. She looked up to me with her chocolate brown eyes, but within them, I saw the eyes of another another child who had looked up to me so many years ago with the same trust and devotion. With that, a deep wound in my now still heart reopened and brought back pain and memories I wished to forget.

"What a silly question to ask," I said as I pulled the cover up to her chin. "What kind of a man would I be if I denied a child in need?"

Yes, what kind of a man would I be? The kind of man to leave a child in the street. The kind to watch as someone so young starves to death while I gorge myself. The kind of man to let his own children die. The kind of man who would kidnap someone so young and peaceful.

"Collin, do you love me?" she asked me in her sweet voice. Do you love me? Her voice repeated in my mind, playing back over and over, morphing and distorting, turning into a taunting song.

"I love you more than the sun," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You, Nezz, are my world."

* * *

"You're my parents, my Mom and Dad," I said as I looked at the two vampires before me. It wasn't a question; the feeling deep within me knew it to be fact. These were my creators, my caregivers. These people were my parents. It was his voice that sang me to sleep, her arms that cradled me. It was them all along.

"We hadn't stopped searching all these six years," the woman my mother said. She leaned forward, meaning to embrace me. But within the few seconds I had to react, I stepped back, away from her and away from her touch. I don't know why I did it. My body acted on its own. "Renesmee.." My father spoke in such a gentle tone. "We are so sorry " If I were a normal human I wouldn't have been able to hear him. " so sorry we didn't find you sooner." He reached forward with his hand, my face automatically flinching at his touch. All these years I had been so alone. Always with Collin and Darren, but alone in my heart.

I had always longed for the love I knew I had once possessed. But now that I could obtain it again, a part of me wanted to run away from it. To have love, and then have it ripped from you it was more painful than death.

"I know," the man said. "The feeling of having your loved ones torn from you it s crushing. You feel hopeless and so incredibly alone, as if the world had gone black, and the sun would never rise again." He spoke the words I felt in the depths of my heart.

"We felt the same. Without you, life was meaningless. Our Renesmee was gone. Our life gone." He looked pained as he spoke, as if reliving the memories were too much to bare

"But we have you now. We're together again." A sorrowful smile spread across the face of my mother. For a long moment all was silent, only my shallow breaths and the birds in the distance making any noise.

"I've missed you. Even when I couldn't ever remember you, I've missed you." As I spoke, tears streamed down my face. "I wanted to find you, but " But i had nowhere to start no memories to guide me. No smells, sights or sound to lead me.

"That s okay, because now-" Now everything was okay. For the first time in six years, everything was just as it should be.

"Mom, Dad "

With that I took the few steps between us and leaned in to their embraces, crying on their shoulders. In an automatic response, both wrapped their arms around me. Both of their grips were tight, as though they were afraid that if they were to let go i would disappear. "My baby," she said into my hair. "Our girl," he said on the other side.

And for the first time in such a long time, there was no void. No pain. No confusion. Only them and me. I was with my family.


End file.
